Lark That Sings at Dawn
Lark That Sings at Dawn (Lark) is a pale tabby she-cat. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon :Lark is first seen in the prologue with her mother, Brook, and her brother, Pine. She is going to be a cave-guard like her father, Stormfur, but jokes about wanting to be a prey-hunter. :She is later seen when Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, and Dovewing first arrive at the Tribe of Rushing Water. Brook mentions to Squirrelflight that Lark looks a lot like her father. When Lark first sees the ThunderClan cats, she asks Squirrelflight if they've come to join the Tribe. Squirrelflight says no and that they are just visting, and Lark says that they should stay because Tribe cats are the best. :Later, she and her brother Pine are sneaking up on Jayfeather, who scares them away. They are seen running back to their mother, Brook, who comforts them. Trivia *She has ThunderClan blood because her Grandfather, Graystripe was born in ThunderClan. *She has SkyClan blood because her Great-Grandfather, Patchpelt , and Great-Grandmother, Willowpelt, are Spottedleaf's siblings. *She has RiverClan blood, because her Grandmother, Silverstream was born in RiverClan. *She has WindClan blood, because her Great-Grandmother, Willowbreeze is half-WindClan from her father, Reedfeather. *She has Tribe of Rushing Water blood because her mother, Brook was born in the Tribe. Family Members '''Mother:' :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Father: :Stormfur: Brother: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Grandfather: :Graystripe: Grandmother: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Willowbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fallowtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncles: :Talon of Swooping Eagle: :Bumblestripe: Aunts: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Uncle: :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker: :Three unknown kits: Status Unknown :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Mothwing: :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown :Unidentified kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherrykit: :Molekit: Tree References and Citations Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Kit Category:Characters Category:Tribe Cat